LOVE IS A POWERFUL THING
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: It had been three years since she had graduated, and won the final battle, everyone had done there part in the battle, many life’s had been lost, including the two older brothers of Ron, and Ginny. She thought of the life’s that were taken from the Weasle


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. SEVERUS COULD READ THOUGHT, AND THE THOPUGHTS I TRIED TO USE THE FOLLOWING MARKS: ' ', AND BOLD. I MIGHT NOT HAD BOLDED SOME OF THE MARKS, BUT LOOK FOR THE ' ' MARKS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**LOVE**

Hermione was in her office, grading the papers from her Potions Class, "I do wish that students really would try," she frowned as she got up, and went to head to the Great Hall, for dinner.

It had been three years since she had graduated, and won the final battle, everyone had done there part in the battle, many life's had been lost, including the two older brothers of Ron, and Ginny. She thought of the life's that were taken from the Weasley family, Percy died throwing himself in front of his little sister, and Charlie had died protecting Fred, who in turn was trying to protect there little brother Ron. Harry had lost his aunt, uncle, and cousin, thanks to the death eater who made it seem like there plane had crashed, even though the-boy-who-lived didn't get treated well by his only living relatives, he still was sad. Now he was in charge of DADA.

She let a couple of tears escape her eyes, as she mourned for the lost of her friends, she, not wanting to make a scene decided to go towards her room instead and have supper.

Her husband was sitting in his classroom, when his wife walked in, seeing that she had been crying he got up and pulled the young woman into his arms, "What's the matter love?"

"I don't want to be here anymore, to many haunting memories," She cried into her husbands chest.

"You really don't want to work here?" The man lifted her chin, so she was looking him in the eyes, he knew she would greatly regret leaving this place, she loved the students, even if sometimes she felt like she hadn't given a crap about what she taught.

She took a breath, "I suppose I would regret it," she pulled out of his arm, then realize he hadn't gone to dinner tonight either, "What are you doing down here, are you alright?"

"I have a map, created by 'The Weasley Twins', took it away from them when they were students, even though I knew they had other copies made, so I only go to meals, if I see you are going," he took his wife's hand.

"Speaking of Weasley's, we're expected to be there tomorrow afternoon, I told Mrs. Weasley that I had a surprise for her, can't believe I was actually able to convince the other staff, including Harry to no tell them about our getting married, and Ginny has done good at not spilling the news either," She wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.

"Still can't believe you actually wanted to marry me," He kissed the young woman's forehead, "Just think in three more months, it would had been a year," he paused for a moment, and stared at her, "But, I have been in love with you for almost four years, ever since you were my little know-it-all-bookworm, your know that Hermione."

"Another surprise there, I was so sure we would had gotten caught, and ratted out, the only reason I had to tell Harry, was because he was going to work here with you, and myself didn't know that we were dating," She rested her head against her husbands chest.

**FLASHBACK**

**SEVENTH"S YEAR IN HOGWARTS**

"_Miss Granger," His voice made her body tremble, when letting her name escape those lips, but those hands, once wrapped around her small frame mad her calm, "In the library, again?"_

"_Yes, I have test, you know what those are, you give them out twice a week, yourself," She fought the urge, to melt in his arms, as she continue walking down the isle, __**'Why does his touches do this to me? Merlin he's hot, cool it girl, you could handle it.'**_

"_Because, I am your fire," He whispered seductively in the young girls ear, causing a soft whimper escape her lips, "Wish you wouldn't read my thought," she pulled out a book, and pretended to start reading it, "I am reading."_

"_I don't mind, but aren't you finding it a little hard," He held her tighter against him, pressing his member against her bum, causing another uneducated sound come from her lips. "I mean, I would never be able to read a book, that is a different language, upside down I mean."_

_Hermione looked at the book, indeed it was in a language, she had not known, but like the man said, it had also upside down, she felt him press against her again, this time she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him, __**'Why do you want, a mugblood?'**_

_He pulled her roughly out of the kiss, not meaning to, and looked her in the eyes, "Hermione, listen here, I don't want you calling, or thinking that about yourself," he stroked her hair, and just watched as it fell between his fingers, "I love you."_

"_I am sure my hair love's you to," The girl giggled, because of how mesmerized he had been, stroking her brunette curled hair, "I can't believe I am going to be leaving," she stared at the buttons of his robe, "I love you too."_

"_I am sure my robe, appreciated the confession of the heart," He grinned staring down at her, he lifted her chin once again, to look her in the eyes, "I love you Hermione Granger."_

_She smiled at him, "I love you to Severus Snape," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss._

"_Hermione, after you graduate, I want you to stay with me, you could be my apprentice," he stroked her cheek, "I am going to your childhood house, then I want you to come back with me, with your parents gone, I would feel safe if you moved in with me, there is an extra room you will be staying in, unless you decide to sleep with me, but I will not force you, " he grinned, "No matter how you tease."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Less then five minutes ago, you were pressing yourself against my bum, if anyone here is a tease, it is you," she pulled him into another kiss, "I would like that, for us to live with each other."_

"_Glad you accept," He leaned in and kissed her, before taking off the invisible dome, he had placed so they were unable to be heard of seen._

_Hermione smiled as she watched him walk off, __**'He's also got a nice arse.'**_

"_As do you, Miss Granger," Severus said, before he left the isle of books._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Hermione woke up, in the arms of her husband, she felt so safe in his arms, she turned to look at the time, and saw it was ten minutes before they needed to be at the Burrow, she jumped out of the bed, flicked her wand, causing her to be clean and wearing a light blue summer dress, with her favorite matching ballerina sandals, then she went to where her husband was now rolled over to the edge of the bed from after she pulled out of his arms, she shook him awake, "Severus wake up, and get dressed,"

He sat up, and looked at his wife, as if she was going crazy, "It's summer, I want to sleep in," he stared at her, realizing she looked like she had stepped out of his own dream, "Well I guess you could pay me back, for waking me up later," he climbed out of bed, and went to his own closet, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, and a casual short sleeve collar witch had flue flames on the seams and collar," he walked into his bathroom to change, but realized the clothes had already been placed on him, he came out and stared at his own wife, "I take it you're in a hurry, otherwise you don't usually dress me with a wand."

"Yes, we need to go now," She lead her husband to the fireplace, and they flooed, appearing in the Weasley's fireplace.

Harry was already there, cuddling on the couch with Ginny, he smiled at the new couple that had just entered the house, "Glad you two made it."

Ginny jumped up from the couch, and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Mione, I missed you," she looked at Severus, "Hello Professor Snape."

Severus smiled at the other young woman, "I plan on calling you Ginny, so please call me Severus."

Molly was walking out of the kitchen, to ask her daughter something, but froze when she saw Hermione, she quickly wrapped he arms around the young girl, "So good to see you dear,' she looked the girl up and down, "I like your dre-" she caught site of the rock that was on the girls left finger, "My dear, you are married?"

Hermione squeezed Severus's hand, "Yes Molly, I believe you know my husband," she smiled proudly at the man, who's name she shared, "We been married for nine months, but dating longer."

Molly owed the man so much, he saved her husband in the final battle, her oldest son, and even Harry, Hermione, and Ron, she had tears in her eyes, as she wrapped the man in her arms, "Welcome to our family Severus, I am sure you know Mione is like a daughter to us, right?"

"I'm not surprised," Severus wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her between him, and Molly, "Is there anything you need my wife's help with?"

Molly, took Hermione's hand, and looked at Ginny, "Come girls, both you can help me, and we could catch up on what's going on in Mrs. Snape's life," she pulled the woman into another hug, "Can't believe you got married, and didn't tell anyone."

"Actually mum, I knew," Ginny looked into the living room, "I never knew he owned a pair of jeans, or a casual shirt for that matter."

"Are you planning on having children?" Molly asked as she gave Hermione a head of lettuce, and a knife, "For the salad."

"Molly, dear," Authur came through the back door into the kitchen, "Has Bill, and Fleur arrived yet?" He smiled at Hermione, "Mione, good to see you here."

"Hermione?" Severus came into the kitchen, and stood next to his wife, he saw Authur standing with the woman, "Mr. Weasley, how are you?"

"Surprised," Authur stared at the other man, remembering how Severus saved him, and some of his children, "What do we owe this honor?"

"I came here with my wife," Severus looked at Hermione, and smiled.

"You're wife, I would love to meet her," Authur peaked into the other room, to see if he could get a glimpse of the new Mrs. Snape.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus stood next to Hermione, and pulled her to his side, "You met my wife already, Hermione."

Authur looked at the couple for a moment, then smiled at the Severus, "Would you be interested in keeping me company in my work shop, I got some things you might find interesting," he leaned and whispered, "I have a couple of thing's called, a Mo-tor-cy-cle. Very interesting piece of transportation."

Hermione gave her husband a little push, and smiled at Authur, "He would love top," she whispered in her husbands ear, "Go, some of his stuff is interesting."

Severus nodded, "Lead the way."

Authur kissed his wife on the cheek, "Shout when dinner is ready," he lead Severus out of the house.

"Back to this baby business, you said you were talking about it," Molly continued, like the husbands hadn't even interupted there conversation.

"Yes," She looked down at her arms, "I stopped charming myself, two months ago, so we could get pregnant," she looked at her stomach.

"When was your last menstrual?" Molly started stirring the stew she had been cooking.

"Ugh, mum," Ron came into the room, just as the question left his mothers lips, "Do you think you could hold off those kind of question, when I am not around?" He wrapped his arns around Hermione, "I have missed you."

Hermione patted her friends back, "Thanks Ron. I missed you to," she stepped out of the embrace, feeling he was clinging to her to long, "How is Luna?"

"We broke up, she knew that my heart only belonged to one woman," he went to reach for Hermione, causing the woman to sep back.

"She's married, Ron," Molly answered, glaring at her son.

"Luna is now dating George, she walked in on Ron, and another woman shagging," Ginny glared at her brother, "They are actually engaged."

"Who are you married to?" Ron asked, surprised.

Hermione smiled, "A man, that treats me a hell alot better, then you ever treated any woman," she showed her ring, to her friend.

Just then, there was a loud thundering sound coming from outside, causing everyone that was in the house, to run outside to where the sound was coming from. When the group reached the source of the noise, they found the two men, sitting on top of a couple of Motorcycles.

Hermione walked over to where her husband, and stared at the bike, "Never pictured you on one of these things," she leaned in, and whispered, "But you look damn sexy on this bike," she kissed his cheek.

"They fly," Severus asnwered, with a grin, "Imagine if the students saw us show up on one of these things?"

"They would have no idea, unless muggle born, or half blood, what these are," She looked at Authur, "How did yuou get away with these?"

Molly showed up next to the woman, followed by a confused Ron, she looked at her husband, "He brought them hom, so he could study on them more."

Severus pulled the young girl onto the bike in front of him, and kissed her, "I think you would look sexy riding behind me, on one of these."

Ron was still staring at Hermione, and Severus's embrace, he was looking at his father,

"Tell him to leave her alone, that pervert!"

"He is my husband," Hermione said, slapping Ron across the face, "Don't you ever talk that way about him anymore, everyone is happy for me, and I want you to be to," she looked at Molly, "I am sorry," she took off running, with tears falling from her eyes.

Severus sent a death stare at the red haired boy, then looked at Mr.and Mrs. Weasley, "I will go find my wife, we will be back."

Hermione took her Animagus form, turning into a cat, which no one except for her husband, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Minerva knew about, **'Why does he have to be so, so, RON!'**

"Now would you expect him to be anything else, love?" Severus, came and stood under the tree, that his wife was on top of, "Just ignore him love, he will come along once he see's everyone has accepted it."

Hermione jumped out of the tree, landing in front of her husband, she brushed herself against his leg, **'I will try, but I do not want to look at him right now,'** she walked over to the lake.

"Hermione, can you please change back, I find it awkwards talking to a cat," He knelt down beside his wife's cat body.

Hermione turned back to herself, wrapped her arms around her husband, causing him to fall back onto the ground, and then started crying, "I don't know why I am acting so sensitive."

"You're probably about to start your menstrual," Severus stroked her hair, "You're always this sensitive, when it's about that time."

"I hsven't had my period for two months," Hermione looked down at her hands, and seemed to be counting on her fingers, she looked at her husband, "Severus?"

"Lay down," Severus took his wand from his pocket as his wife laid down, then mumbled a something as he waved his wand over the womans stomach, "Purple dot you're pregnant, black dot, you're not," he watched her stomach, waiting for the dot to appear, "Purple, it's purple."

Hermione sat up, and stared at her husband, "I'm pregnant?"

To be contunued...

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SOTRY, AND WON'T THINK IT'S LAME. I JUST THOUGHT OF IT, AND HAD TO WRITE IT. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**


End file.
